Plant me a love story
by Charlion EM
Summary: Shiro is a Kitsune spirit who has lived alone for a long time. That changes when the gardens he calls home hires a new caretaker.


_anonymous asked via tumblr:_

 _sheith au - kitsune shiro tries to seduce human keith ;D_

* * *

He'd watched the man for months, intrigued by his dedication to the plants and creatures of the gardens. The old groundskeeper still came by on occasion, but it was only the newcomer who tended to the needs of the gardens.

This one was young, far younger than the old groundskeeper had been when he started. Perhaps it was his youthful appearance which drew Shiro to him at first, but it was his passion which kept him coming back everyday. For all the years he had made the gardens and forest his home, he'd never encountered someone quite like this man.

"I can feel you watching me."

It wasn't the first time he'd heard the man's voice, no, often he would whisper to plants as he pruned, or hmm along with the bees. But the voice startled him, sounding like a shout in the silent garden.

Shiro looked around, searching for whom the man spoke. But they were alone.

"Yes, you. Show yourself, spirit."

Shiro swallowed. He had not revealed himself to a human for a long, long, time. Did he remember how to take a human-like form?

He stalked to the stone wall separating the path from the pond, slowly shifting his form until he sat with dangling legs.

"Hello." He smiled at the man's back.

He whirled around, eyes wide. The trow he carried fell to the dirt path, "Stay away." He closed his eyes tightly and balled his hands into tight fists.

"You think I would hurt you after all this time? It is you who asked for a meeting. Usually I don't grant such requests, but you have touched my heart in a way non has before. " Shiro kept his voice light, teasing.

"Stay away monster! I shall not be possessed this day!" The man stumbled backwards.

"Possessed?" Shiro tilted his head. Is that why he closed his eyes? "If you fear me so, would you have me leave?"

"Yes."

Shiro jumped down from the short wall, his white and black robes swishing around him. "Very well. I shall continue to watch you from afar. May I have your name before I go?"

"Do not watch me at all!"

"A shame. I will reluctantly grant your request if you do me a small favor."

The man squared his shoulders. "What is it?"

"My old shrine has been lost to time, it doesn't have the flowers it once had. I only ask you tend to it once, then I shall stay away from you." Shiro stepped closer to him.

"Didn't the old keeper tend it?" He took a step back as he felt Shiro's presence.

"He didn't know I existed. Even when I walked next to him, he didn't feel me. Yet you," he ran the back of his hand along the man's cheek, "you could sense me from across the gardens."

"Where is it? I'll plant some flowers."

"It's on the other side of the pond, under the tree with the tall roots." Shiro turned away, "I'd still like to know your name."

"Keith."

A wonderful name. "You can call me Shiro. Would you be up for a picnic on the water before I disappear forever?"

"Stay away." Keith's eyes were still closed tightly.

"I have no interest in possession. Truly, what it the point in a companion if they are not there of the own volition?" Shiro huffed, "You assume so little of me without even knowing me. This is why I keep to myself."

Shiro shifted back, hiding himself from Keith's eyes. He waited at the edge of the pond for him, wondering if he could truly stay away. But, his fondness for Keith would not let him break a promise. Rather him be afraid than scornful.

A few hours later, Keith returned with a cart of supplies and tools. Shiro followed him silently around the pond until Keith found his tree. It wasn't much as far as homes went, and oh, did he long for the days of living among people, with their warm fires and diverse foods. But that was behind him, he would live his days here in solitude.

He shifted, taking the same form as before. "Just a few around the trunk is fine, I don't need anything fancy, just a nice view."

Keith jumped up, "Ah!"

"Sorry, it wasn't my intention to startle you." Shiro plucked a seedling from the cart. "I'll help so it will go faster."

Keith looked away, "Why couldn't you just do this yourself?"

"I can now that you've given me the flowers." At Keith's confused stare, Shiro expanded. "I wouldn't just take them. I mean… I could. But that would have been stealing. And you work so hard to keep the gardens looking perfect, I wouldn't want to ruin that by digging up your plants."

"Oh." Keith blinked at him. "Well, uh, thanks."

They set about planting the flowers. Shiro chatted with him, asking as many questions as he could in the short time. He learned Keith was a botany student working on his masters, that he spent his free time at the animal shelter across town. And above all, he learned he was going to miss something he never had.

"Last one." Keith held an orange Zinnia plant.

Shiro dug a small spot for it, then paused. "This is goodbye then, Keith. Thank you for your help and for all you do for the gardens."

Keith gave him a tentative smile.

When the dirt covered the roots of the Zinnia, Shiro shifted away. He always kept his word.

* * *

Shiro returned to simply watching Keith. His heart ached for more, the afternoon of conversation only fueled his feelings. He stayed away, keeping his distance so he wouldn't spook Keith again.

It was three weeks later, on a rainy Tuesday morning, when things changed. Shiro awoke like usual, taking his time to stroll the edges of the gardens, then checking the forest for dangers. Nothing was unusual, nothing had been for hundreds of years.

He spotted him as he reentered the gardens. Keith sat on the same stone wall Shiro had sat on all those weeks ago.

Shiro stopped, watching cautiously. Keith stared at the pond, his body hunched over. From behind, Shiro couldn't see his face.

It wasn't his business. Keith asked him to stay away, and he would do so. No matter how much he wanted to ask Keith what weighed on his mind. He turned to leave, to head back to the forest.

"I'm sorry." Keith's shoulders shook. "You don't have to leave."

Shiro took a cautious step closer.

"Actually, could you talk to me again?" Keith sat up straight.

Shiro shifted into his humanesque form. "Keith?" He joined him on the wall, "Are you sure?"

Keith nodded. "Thank you."

"Not afraid I'll possess you?"

"No. You could have many times." He reached up to touch Shiro's ears. "I always thought Kitsune were tricksters, obsessed with control."

"Some are." His ears twitched at Keith's continued touches. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, just… lonely." Keith pulled his hands back to his lap. "You're more interesting to talk to than the dogs at the shelter or the flowers here."

Shiro placed a finger under Keith's chin, "That's not the whole truth is it?" Keith didn't protest as he leaned down and gently kissed his cheek. "Keith, I'm always here when you need a friend."

Keith pulled away, then looked behind Shiro. "Aren't you supposed to have tails or something?"

"I can." Shiro shrugged. "Shapeshifting has its advantages."

Keith sat forward again, thinking.

"Or- I could be more than a friend. If you'd like that too." Shiro stared at the pond. The patterns of the light rain on the water was mesmerizing. "Let's get you inside, you're soaking wet. How long have you been out here?"

Keith was staring at him. "You ramble a lot." Keith slid his hand into Shiro's. "Let's go to the main building. I'll make us some tea and we can talk more."

"I'd like that." Shiro smiled, letting Keith lead him. He didn't know where they would end up, but he was looking forward to the journey.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


End file.
